


Unlocked

by THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Russian Mafia, i tired guys, stan ATEEZ, woosan plus mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT/pseuds/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT
Summary: y/n is kidnapped by a mysterious person and taken to the KQ Fellaz headquarters where he meets the mafia gang. what will happen to y/n as he is asked to join the gang as a hitman?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> guys I'm really trying with this one it is a multiple chapter story that I was inspired to write by the fan sign were they all had guns or handcuffs. please leave some nice feedback and what you all want in the next chapter I will update this every 2 weeks.

Y/n walked out of the club after his shift and walked down the sidewalk to hail a cab. As he walked past a dark ally he was grabbed by the back of his sweater. When he was dragged backward his head was covered by a bag and his hands tied with a rope. He kicked and screamed but was soon knocked out but his kidnapper. When he came to he was in a dark room. He was scared that he was going to get killed. He called out into the darkness. “Hello is anyone here?” He heard a soft voice answer his cry for help. The room lit up and a tall man walked into the room, he was wearing a deep blue suit shirt and black tight pants , his hair bright blue. His eyes dark brown and mysterious as he looks down at him. The man held out his hand for y/n to take and pulled him up to stand. He leads him out of the room and into a large living room filled by 7 other men.He looked at y/n “The name is Yunho, I’m sure you have heard of me. I'm the leader of KQ fellaz.(yes, I know Yunho is not the leader of ateez. I chose the parts at random) You were brought here because I thought you would be a good addition to the group. So will you join us?” the others stood up and all looked at y/n waiting for an answer. y/n didn't know what to say, first, he is kidnapped and now he is being asked to join the mafia.

What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to agree and stay alive or run away and risk getting killed? A tall blonde walked toward him and patted his shoulder. “Hi, I’m seonghwa the eldest member of this group.if you chose to stay with us we will be roommates.” Seonghwa said with a bright smile. “He is also the mom of the group haha.” one guy yelled only to be given a glare from Seonghwa. They didn't seem as scary as the news made them seem. They looked like a family. He was still very nervous to be around a bunch of criminals. The guy that yelled walked closer and held out his hand. “ hello my name is Yeosang im Yunho’s right-hand man. We really aren't the way that the media make us out to be.” y/n shook Yeosang’s hand and looked toward the group of remaining men. A short silvery-white hair walked up rubbing the back of his neck. “ Hi I’m hongjoong I’m the one who grabbed you before.” y/n looked him right in the eye and smacked him. The other guys all gasped and Yunho looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Why couldn’t you have just asked me to come with you instead of tying and blindfolding me up?!” he yelled.

Hongjoong grabbed his cheek where he was smacked and had a look of shock on his red face. “I'm sorry I should have done it that way please forgive me.” He said putting his head down. y/n pulled Hongjoong’s face up “ and I’m sorry for smacking you I was angry.” Yunho looked pleased “Y/n come over here for a second.” he motioned for him to follow. They walked over to a terrace. Yunho held the door open for y/n. “Listen I want you in my group. If you choose to join me and my men then you would be our second hitman. Wooyoung is only able to do so much by himself.” Yunho looked up to the skyline. y/n followed his gaze to the skyline he saw the sun rising in the distance. “How do I know you’re not going to kill me?” he asked looking Yunho in the eyes. Yunho returned the gaze and unbuttoned his shirt revealing a large tattoo. “This tattoo shows that I not only take pride in my group but we all have one showing that we are a family. No harm will come to you if you have this symbol on you, plus you are would make a great seducer. You already have men at your feet when you perform on stage at the club.” he smirked and winked as he said the last line. y/n didn’t know what to say. “So if I join you all I will be safe from you guys, but what about the police and other gangs?” he asked still hesitating in taking the offer.

He heard a chuckle from the man in front of him. “No need to worry about the police we work with them closely to get rid of the other groups. And if anyone tried to hurt you then you have the entire group to protect you. I’m pretty sure Jongho would not let anyone near you I can tell you and him are gonna be best friends. But first, let’s go in and meet the rest of the boys.” He held the door open again and motion for y/n to follow him. As soon as they got inside again a guy with purple hair bounced towards them hugging y/n. “Hello there lovely, I’m wooyoung the ‘other’ hitman. I work best with long-range sniping but I have you now so I can go back to long-range. Right boss?” he ended looking at Yunho. Yunho gave wooyoung a look and sighed. “ are you ever not gonna be hyper? Plus give the boy some space he looks like he can’t breathe.” wooyoung let go of y/n as he stepped back. “Oops sorry y/n.” he said giggling. “ how do you all know me but I don’t know you?” he questioned.

Yunho chuckled again and walked them both forward. They made it back to the living room and wooyoung ran over to an intimidating black haired guy. “ Sannie introduce yourself.” wooyoung grabbed the guy pulling him over. The guy smiled at wooyoung with the gummiest smile y/n he had ever seen. “ why don’t you seem scary anymore?” y/n asked squishing San’s cheeks. Yunho looked shocked but pleased “ wow he really isn’t scared of you San.” Yunho laughed lightly walking over to y/n. “How could I be when he looks so soft? He looks so intimidating until he smiled.” y/n giggle cutely. San blushed and hid in wooyoung’s neck. ‘God y/n is so cute.’ Yunho thought to himself. Y/n didn’t know what he was going to do. What if he started to fall for someone and it caused a huge war? “Alright, guys let's all finish up introductions. I have a meeting soon.” Yunho said as he walked toward the large couch.

A tall brunette walked up to him and hugged him tighter than Wooyoung did. y/n tapped the guy’s arm “sorry little dude I didn’t mean to almost kill you. I’m Mingi in the hacker.” he laughed out. y/n then held out his hand to shake Mingi’s hand “no problem Mingi I know you didn’t mean to.” y/n giggled as he moved to the couch to sit beside Yunho. A shorter brunette raised his head from his phone and looked at y/n with a small smile. “ hello y/n I’m Jongho and I can tell we are gonna be great friends. I mean the amount of sass you have is very admirable.” jongho said smile growing wider by the second. y/n smiled back at him and moved to sit by jongho instead. “ thank you very much jongho. And by the way guys he is my favorite now. Good luck winning me over.” he laughed happily. The other guys all gawked at y/n like he had sprouted horns. “Great the maknae stole my new friend.” wooyoung pouted as the sentence left his mouth. “That's what you’re worried about the most? They are going to be the death of us if y/n joins.” seonghwa shouted out as he watched y/n and jongho laugh at something on jongho’s phone.

Yunho stood and looked at y/n “ y/n have you made a decision yet. y/n looked up mid-laugh and looked right into Yunho’s eyes. “I have not I would like to get to know you guys better first. Especially you Hyung.” y/n smirked at him. Yunho didn't even blush at the look y/n gave.(read did) “ damn your immune to my charms huh?” he said giggling. “ oh wait how old are you y/n?” mingi asked as he sat on a plush chair near them. y/n beamed when asked about his age. “ well boys how old do I look?” he countered. He squished his own cheeks and pouted. “20 like me!” jongho shouted. y/n smirked “ nope try again fellaz. Get my joke ha?” he said giggling again. Seonghwa took a shot in the dark “ are you 22 like me and Joongie?” y/n smiled brightly as he nodded excitedly. “ winner winner chicken dinner!” he said as he bound toward seonghwa and hongjoong.

“Chicken dinner? Don't joke about chicken yeosang loves chicken.” San laughed out. “Okay, now it's your turn to guess the rest of our ages.” Mingi said with a big smile on his face. “ well I know that jongho is 20 and that seonghwa and hongjoong are 22 like me. Can't you just tell me I’m bad at guessing?” y/n whined out. “Fine since it will speed things up so I can get to my meeting. The rest of us are all 21. So boys looks like we have a new hyung huh?” Yunho said with a small smile as he looked around the room at the aforementioned boys. y/n giggled once more before walking back to the couch to sit down again. “ what else do you want to know about us y/n?” san asked cuddling up to wooyoung. “ well first off how many of you are gay cause I’m definitely not. Also, where will I sleep at I’m kinda tired from being kidnapped haha.” he asked as he leaned over to lay his upper body on the couch cushion beside him. Yunho went to sit beside them.

He lifted y/n's head from the couch and sat down. “ why did you do t-that?” y/n whined out but cut off the whine when Yunho laid his head on his shoulder. “ I wanted to sit down and you took up the couch so now be quiet and talk quick so I can leave for my meeting that I have to keep reminding you ALL about.” Yunho said with his voice low. “ well if you must know y/n me and Joongie are dating and he is not as gently as he looks hehe.” seonghwa bluntly said with a smirk thrown in Hongjoong’s direction. y/n choked on his own spit and Yunho rubbed his shoulder to calm him down. “ y/n you good there?” wooyoung asked as he held onto san’s waist. y/n blushed at them and turned to Wooyoung and San. “ before I die from choking on my own spit are you two dating too?” y/n asked as he calmed down. Mingi moved to sit on San’s lap “ actually we three are together in a polyamorous relationship.” mingi explained as he kissed both wooyoung and san’s cheek. y/n’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape and he nodded. “ that’s really cute guys. It’s new but I’m happy for you guys.” y/n smiled and then looked toward jongho beside him. “ what about you bro got a special guy and or guys?” y/n asked smile widening. “Actually yes I do but he loves chicken more than he loves me. Right babe?” he said smirking at yeosang.

Yeosang blushed bright red “ no I don’t I love you more than chicken, but only by a little bit.” he explained. y/n looked up at Yunho and smiled “ what about you Boss~.” he asked with a teasing tone. The look Yunho returned made him blush. “Not yet lovely, but maybe I will soon.” he said smirking down at y/n. y/n then jumped up and turned around to look at the 8 boys. “ okay I’m tired so where do I sleep? Seonghwa you mentioned that we would be rooming together but what about hongjoong?” y/n asked as his blush covered his ears and neck. Yunho laughed loudly at the sight in front of him. y/n looking so flustered was adorable. “I can show you to the room and don’t worry about Joongie he enjoys rooming with Mingi.” seonghwa said as he stood to show y/n the way down the same hall he came out of when Yunho had found him awake in. Yunho watched as they walked away “ does y/n catch your eye hyung or is it his potential as a seducer?” jongho asked smirking at Yunho. “Don’t push your luck tonight jongho-ah.” he said smiling at the 2 boys walking away. ‘Sleep well y/n and make a decision soon.’ he thought to himself as he headed to the door with yeosang and jongho. “ alright meeting time lets go boys.” he announced as he walked out the door.


End file.
